Another world not known
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Goku and company get a suprise female Raditz and female Trunks


Chapter 1 Goku married Bulma instead of Chichi

Raditza lands on this mudball planet, hmm Kakarot didn't finish his job he was suppose to do, she turns on her scooter and see's power levels hmm 810, 300, 240 and 192, 1 of those should be Kakarot's I suppose. She takes off towards that direction, she comes above a Namkian, he has a power level of 562, what are you doing on this planet he says, she just stares shots a energy ball which knocks him out. I'm coming for you Kakarot says Raditza

Scene Change

The whole gang is at Master Roshi's house hanging out, hey guys do you feel that says Krillin, yeah I do says Goku/Master Roshi. Then all of a sudden they see a woman about 5'7 with long jet black hair and big breast wearing bikini type armor, finally I have found you Kakarot says the woman. Who are you says Goku, Kakarot you don't remember me do you, my name is Goku he says to Raditza. Kakarot, what happen to you on this planet, you have become just as weak as them, listen lady I don't know what you drinking but you got the wrong person shoe and the next thing you know Krillin is sent through the Kame house walls. Goku yells Bulma she has a tail just like you, who are you he says why I'm your big sister Raditza she says to the shock of the group. I don't have a sister yes you do, being on this planet has made you both weak and forgetful, what you mean this planet, you were born on planet Vegeta to a elite warrior race called the sayians. Your lying, Kakarot did you ever hit your head as a child, did you she roars, yes but it was a long time ago. You fool you lost your memory, Goku says Roshi, what she says is the truth, your grandpa Gohan told me he found you in a spaceship, he took you in you were very violent and wild. He was at his wits end until 1 day you fell into a ravine and hit your head, any other baby would have died but you lived and from there on you was a happy lucky child. So it's true yes says Roshi, why are you here about 25 years ago a few hours after you left a metor hit our planet and killed our entire race me you and 2 others are all that's left of the sayian race. But anyways I came because not only are we warriors we are business we scout planets, kill all life force and take and sell the planet, we need you for this planet that we want. They all stared in horror at the thought, you are nothing more than pirates says Bulma, she just smiles her way, Kakarot is that your son, why does it matter because I was gonna take you but your son will have to do. You will not him yells Goku, she walks towards Goku stop I'm warning you he says she just smiles and vanishes and reappears in front of him and knees him in the stomach. Daddy says Gohan as Raditza takes him give me my baby screams Bulma, Kakarot you have 24 hours to kill 100 humans or else I'm taking your son ans killing everybody on this planet, I be back for a head count as she flew away with Gohan. Goku are you ok says Krillin, he ignores him nimbus he says as he attempts to fight the pain, Goku you are in no condition to fight says Krillin, I have to get Gohan back. At that moment Piccolo flies by, O no look guys, what does he want says Bulma, well looks like you got beaten Goku, I should know she beat me easily, why are you here he asks, I came to offer a alliance to beat her. Why you want to conquer earth, I do but I can't with her around, with me too, ok I agree good then let's go as they took off to where she was at, you think they can take her asks Bulam, I hope so he says Roshi.

Scene Change Raditza Ship

Hmmm so he and the namkian has decided to fight me, well O well I gave him a chance to join me she says as she goes to fight them. You disappoint me Kakarot, I gave you chances to join me and the other sayians, give me back my son yells Goku, come get him she says. Both Piccolo and Goku charge at her attempting to hit her, but at the last minute she moves and they hit each other, arghhh they yell. You 2 are worthless can't even land a hit on me, then Piccolo charges at her irate wanting to hurt her only to be punched in the face and is knocked unconscious. Well Kakarot you are all on your own now, he doesn't back down as he charges at her in a fury of punches but does not get 1 hit in. Kakarot you are just a weakling you will never beat she says as she knocks him to the ground, she stands on his rib cage about to crush it before Piccolo knocks her away. Just couldn't stand down namkian can you, but no worry I kill before making you beg for mercy she says as she power up and attcks them with such a fury no one could have seen coming. That both fall to the ground beaten when she was about to finish them off when a person came to save them, who dares save them, I do said a voice high in the sky. Raditza trying to kill your brother your father would be disappointed, who are she demanded Raditza, you can call me Harry your future mate he says, she bristle at that comment. She charges at him only to be knocked away like a child, grunting getting up she is in pain, damn you she says as she gets up. He goes over to her ship and gets Gohan, hey little man I won't hurt you as he takes him out of the ship and goes over to Goku. Forcing a sensu bean down his mouth to eat it, swallowing it he comes to,daddy yells Gohan as he hugs him, Don't worry Goku everything we be find. How do you know my name, I tell you in a little but first I have to do something, he goes and picks up Raditza scouter, prince Vegeta you read me, who is this, I'm the man who will end you, if you have any balls at all come to earth and face me, your dead when I get there who ever you are, and the connection went dead. Everybody gather around he says to Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Raditza who was glaring at him, I will tell you this I'm a time travler he said to the shock of the group. Had I not intervened Goku would had died today and Raditza would had to fight against her comrades, as we speak they are on their way to earth to fight me. Are you crazy Nappa is no problem but Vegeta will kill you, no he won't trust me on this wife, that is the second time you called me that she yelled. That's because in the future you are are my mate and the mother to my 3 children, what proof do you have of this, I show you our kids he says as he signaled them to come over. 3 preteen kids came over to their area the 2 boys looked just like him only with a tail, the girl was her all over, mom they say as they hug her which shocks her. This are Julius the eldest, Celen the middle and only girl and the youngest Bardock. They are 12, 11, and 10 years old, Hey uncle Goku, um hi he says not sure what to say, why have you come back in time and what is your name, my names is Hadrian Potter and i came back in time to stop to Frieza. Frieza is the most powerful warrior in the galaxy said Raditza, no he is not, his father Cold is more powerful than him and his brother Cooler is more powerful than them both. You, Nappa and Vegeta have been played for fools, it was not a metor shower that killed your planet it was frieza himself, she looks mad as hell, how he was scared of a super sayian rising up against him, so he blew the planet up. But by the time Vegeta and Nappa gets here in a year you will all be more powerful than them. How asked Piccolo, by going to the lookout and using the time chamber, guys yelled Bulma, mommy Gohan says as he goes to Bulma, baby I'm so happy you are ok. Goku she runs up to him and kisses him, Everything is ok Bulma, Guys yells Krillin, is everything ok, I see she is still here as he pointed to Raditza, Bulma do you have the dragon radar asks Hadrian. She did not know who this is, yeah I have in my car, good we are going to need it, Goku hunt for the dragon balls and meet use on the lookout ok he says as he goes to Bulma' car and takes the radar, alright we all should get to the lookout Harry says as everybody else follows him.


End file.
